dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Amelioratory Benevolence/Ryed
Ryed Raevin (pronounced rye-ed) is a central character in Amelioratory Benevolence. A member of the ternion of Pact Wielders, he carries the Body third of the Pact. He is a central protagonist in the first arc, Our Penumbral Asylum, and appears in subsequent arcs. Story Origin Ryed was born in Latched Division, the child of two non-Guardians. When he was six years old, he was secretly chosen as a Guardian, with a weapon passed onto him in secret by the former Pact Wielder of Body, whose name has since been lost. He saw within Ryed a brooding darkness, but also sufficient light to keep it in check. This weapon manifested itself for Ryed when he was thirteen, spurring Ryed to began training under Master Chelsea Onn. For five years he trained hard, with dreams of achieving the rank of Master Guardian himself. Selection Now at the age of 18, Ryed came across an unusual event at the beginning of his daily training sessions. When summonning his Guardian weapon, a new one, Obsidian, was summonned along with it. Although the reason why was unknown to all at the time, in reality it was because the man who had given Ryed his powers had passed away. He had told Ryed the secrets of the Guardian weapon, but not that he was a Pact Wielder, and nothing about the Pact. Curious about this phenomenon, Ryed asked Master Onn, who knew of the Pact and had been secretly waiting for one of her students to become the Pact Wielder of the Heart third for the Guardians. Although overjoyed at first, she sensed a looming darkness in Obsidian once she examined it closer. It was, to her dismay, the Pact Weapon of the Body third. Angered that he wasn't chosen to represent the Heart third, Onn considered this base treachery from Ryed, even though it wasn't his fault. In an instant, she forcibly removed both of Ryed's weapons, and he was exiled to Sunset Horizons. Appearance The tallest and oldest of the three, Ryed has a dark complexion and a muscular build. He has black hair and brown eyes, and is dressed in a sand-colored utility vest, green camo shorts, and white and gray sneakers. Personality Despite exuding an outward appearance of calm confidence, Ryed struggles with internal demons. Having witnessed death firsthand at an early age coupled with the more recent trauma of being exiled to live alone has certainly affected his mind, along with his ability to fight. Losing his weapons has filled him with a sense of lonliness more expansive than his solidarity in Sunset Horizons. However, he manages to stay sane with the promise of redemption as his guiding light. His serious nature can both inspire and alienate his teammates. Abilities Ryed's Pact Element is Sand. An offshoot of the Earth element, Sand grants the powers to control merely the smallest grains, but in that restriction lies great diversity. Besides being able to create the obvious sandstorm, Ryed can use this element to form different objects out of sand with great durability, glide on top of it as a fast travel method, or even, in the correct environments, turn it into glass.